So Here's My Problem
by Fang-delight
Summary: Jack's been a guardian for centuries now, and when your a guardian you get special privileges. That's how he met Rapunzel, slowly they start developing a relationship. But will their new relationship be a problem to something bigger then the both of them?
1. It All Started Because of This Girl

Author's notes: This idea been bugging me for awhile now. And it's my birthday today so I figured why the not post this:)

* * *

**Session 1: It All Started Because of This Girl**

_Hi, my name is Jack Frost._

_Some of you may have heard of me. I guess you could say I'm some kind of celebrity. It's cool I get it not many, could say they been with Jack Frost. You know ever since the whole Pitch incident, I've been known all around the whole world. And well I like it that way. _

_Okay this is getting weirder now, since I'm not really talking to anyone. I'm actually writing in a 'journal' on the highest tree in Nevada. _

_Anyway you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Well long story short. I've been…having some problems lately and Tooth suggested I should write them all down on a 'journal'. It's a diary, I know. Tooth and I had a long argument whether this is a journal or not. Another long story short, I lost that argument._

_So here I am writing in a girlish diary…oops journal._

_So yeah…about my problem…_

_Well it didn't actually start here but here's a pit of information of the setting of this…little problem. _

_I've been around for 318 years. And that's a lot of years, let me tell you. But if you're a guardian you get more access to different dimensions. And yes there is, dimensions._

_There are a whole lot of them, probably of anything you can image._

_Well there's a certain one that I like going too._

_It's called the Disney dimension._

_And yeah some of you may have heard of it too. _

_It's a world where so called 'fairytales' are real._

_That's right, dragons, knights, and magic! It's all real!_

_Though, I can't tell you why they all burst into song every minute. Or why they have the lamest bad guys ever. Or why a mouse is the ruler of all of them._

_All I can tell you, it's the happiest place on Earth! (You may quote me)_

_Anyway I like going there on whatever chance I get. _

_But this place is where my problem all began._

_See it all started because of this girl…_

* * *

"Hey Jack!"

Jack jumped up as soon as the snow ball flew towards him. He laughed flying down already prepare to throw his snow ball at Jamie.

Jamie grimaced as he wiped the snow of his face. "Now that's not fair Jack you can fly! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"Well maybe I like bending the rules." Jack simply replied flying down on Jamie's roof.

"Oh we know that!" Sophie added,

Jamie and Sophie have grown over the years, Jamie was already seventeen and Sophie was only eleven. Jack became really great friends with the two. Jamie and Sophie were something special, they never forgot, or stop believing. The other kids never stop believing, but that one fateful night was just a dream to all of them. But not to Jamie or Sophie, which was part of the reason Jack always came back to see them. They were special kids, and they were his first friends.

Jamie grown older, with purity hitting him hard, his voice got a lot deeper, he got taller and more muscular, he almost looked like Jack when he was human. While Sophie still held her baby charms, she did get taller and smarter, but her long blond hair messy hair was still there, and she preferred to speak in small sentences but she was a bright kid.

Jack laughed jumping down to face Jamie. "Shouldn't you be studying for finals?" Jack said, drawing icy circles around him, teasing Jamie lazily.

Jamie huffed, "Yeah, but how many times can I say I went out having a snowball fight with Jack Frost?"

"Forty-seven times." Jack laughed,

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Come on Jack! Stay a little bit longer, studying can wait."

"Hmm, don't think so."

"Please Jack stay a little bit longer." Sophie added,

Jack smiled at his two best friends he grabbed a piece of snow playing with it, turning it into new different designs. "Name it Soph!"

Sophie cheered, "A horsey!"

Jack twisted the snow around creating his energy slowly morphing it into a galloping horse around the two. They laughed as soon as the horse disappeared into tiny little snow flecks. Jack smiled always happy spending time with his friends. But today he had somewhere to be. "Alright that's an enough for today, I should get going."

"Why in such a hurry Jack?" Jamie asked, "Have a hot date?" He asked slyly.

Jack laughed jumping up into the air, "Yep and she's a real hot one for a cold blooded guy like me. So I better not keep her waiting."

"I hope you have fun Jack!" Sophie cheered,

Jamie just chuckle not so easily fooled like his sister. "Seriously Jack is it a girl?"

"Now why would you be so interested in that Jamie?"

"Because it would be nice to see you with a girlfriend."

Jack tried to hide his frown from Jamie's statement. So instead he threw another snowball at him.

"What the hell Jack?" Jamie spattered,

"What?" Jack laughed, "I thought you wanted that, since your so heart set on making me stay longer."

"Not when you got to be a Jack-ass."

"Oh not were starting with the jackass jokes."

"Jackass?" Sophie asked,

Jamie groaned, "Now looked what you made me do?"

"Hey don't hate the player James-James hate the game." Jack called up defensively. He wasn't lying when he said he had somewhere to be. He wished he could stay longer, but he promised someone else that he would be there at this place.

Jamie sensed that, deciding to give up. He grabbed Sophie's hand already walking her towards they're house. "Alright Jack you win, I'll go study."

Jack flew backwards in enjoyment while Jamie rolled his eyes. "Bye Jack!" Sophie called skipping into the house.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie called,

"Yeah,"

"Tell me about the girl when you get back."

Jack sighed, "Seriously Jamie there's no girl."

Jamie winked, "For now," Jamie chuckled slyly only leaving a "Bye Jack." Then walking into the house.

Jack sighed flying up, he hated it when people brought up the _girl _talk with him. Yes, he has known about the girls and what they are, and can do. Like he has ever had time for girls. He's Jack Frost for crying out loud! Most girls his…look alike, age won't even see him. What makes anyone think he could find someone?

Whatever, it wasn't a big deal. Jack always thought to let it go, he knows he won't ever find somebody. And sure it hurts knowing that, but he knew it was something to live with. And he knows he'll just have to learn and accept it.

Besides he can't think about the negatives right now. He had a feeling that today was going to be special.

* * *

I don't know when the next time I'll update. But if a lot of people like it, then I might update sooner:)

So...BYE...for now;)


	2. How We Met

Author's notes: Yeah I know it's been awhile, this story hasn't been on my mind lately, sorry:( But I've been trying to finish up school. And yes I have written a couple of one-shots now and then. But they were supposed to get my mind off school. I've been trying to get ready for finals, but luckily I had some extra time to spare and written this on the side.

But you should all thank _Snown'flowerz _and _ayoungwriter_, they were the ones that kind of inspired me to contiune to write.

So here's a shout out to ya!

_Snown'flowers: _I don't want you to die, or lose hope. So no more tears:) This is for you.

_ayoungwriter: _I just loved how you started the review with _darling. _I laughed so hard, I don't know why. This chapter's for you too!

So without anymore questions.

Here you go...

* * *

**Session 2: How We Met**

_Yeah, how ya doing!_

_It's Jack again, talking to uh-imaginary object…_

_What is wrong with my life…_

_Anyway, last time I talked to you, oh 'journal' of mine. I told you how I was going to meet this girl, I've talking about._

_Well the official meeting of how we met is the fault of my dear friend Peter Pan._

_Some of you may have heard of him._

_The boy that never age, lives in Neverland, fights evil pirates, gets all the ladies._

_Basically he's like me except a ginger._

_Peter and I became friends quickly as soon as we realized we both like pranks._

_Personally I see nothing wrong with them, unlike 'some' people…oops I meant bunnies._

_And neither does Peter, so we like to pull as many as we can, every time I visit._

_And this time it was going to be one of our greatest pranks ever!_

_So I thought…_

* * *

Jack grinned, so excited for the main event that was going to unfold.

He flew all the way up into the air, pulling his staff up in front of him. Santa taught him had, to open the dimensions so he could access the world easier.

He pulled his staff over his head, thinking the happiest thought he could think of. He never understood why it was always happy thought that got him to open the portal. But he learned a long time ago, never to question it. The Moon has his ways of things, and that was just the way it was.

He thought of Jamie and Sophia, then his staff launched an icy blue light. Lightening the skies, to open a yellow circle.

Jack smiled as he flew in.

Once he did he heard the music.

* * *

One of the princesses usually sang in the world of Disney. Jack never knew why, but he liked their voices, he was actually really great friends with the princesses. But much to his luck, he knew he never had a chance with any of them, some were already married, and some just had scary princes. That and he never found any of them, well…exciting.

They were great attractive girls, but none of them had this _spark_. He didn't even know what he meant by that, but he wanted a girl to spark a fire in him. Challenge him, make him smile, make him _spark. _The princesses never had that, well he thought Mulan had, _kind of_. But he didn't really want a girl who could beat his ass, that and her boyfriend, was really scary looking when he glares at you.

But this time, they all were singing together.

Usually they one of them just sings alone, sometimes Cinderella, Snow White, maybe even Tiana. But this time they _all _were singing.

_Must be a special occasion._

He shrugged flying the direction, Peter told him to go. He ended up at a large tower that looked kind of crooked and old, but cozy. The tower was in the middle of nowhere, which is funny how Peter wanted to be in this place.

_Tink, tink, tink._

He smiled, knowing he wasn't alone in the air anymore.

"Hey Tink." He muttered,

Tinkerbelle smiled, zipping up in his face letting out a little wave, before she kissed his cheek and flew away. Jack shook his head, she was the cutest thing in the world, but put her in a room with another female, the pixie goes crazy.

"Hey Jack!"

He looked beside him, seeing Peter already caught up to him with Tinkerbelle at his side. He wore his usually style, red messy hair, green shirt and hat. Though this time, he took Jack's advice and wore jeans, instead of his green tights.

Jack tried hard not to flushed, trying to forget the memory of their talk about how tights on a boy wasn't in the style now of days.

"Sup Peter!" Jack smiled, still flying as high as he can. "What's the plan?"

They took turn planning each other's _fun times. _Last time it was Jack, now it was Peter. Peter smiled, glad it was his turn. "Well this tower's pretty new."

"New? It looks pretty old to me."

"Well it's the newest thing I found lately. And I thought we could have some fun."

"Oh and what is it this time?"

Peter nodded to Tinkerbelle, which she took as indication to fly away. Jack didn't know why she flew away, but he assumed she was preparing the main event. "I brought the Lost Boys with me today." Peter laughed, "We thought we could make a water slide!"

"And how we gonna do that?"

"We use some of your ice magic to make a slide starting at the window of the tower to whatever. Add a little of Tink's pixie's dust to cool the cold and hardness. I get water and tease old bat Hook, then pour the water on the slide. And then _poof _water slide!"

It sounded fun, Jack didn't see anything wrong. So he formed his ice at the top of the tower starting at the window, ending to the lower of the ground. The tower was very tall, so there was a highly good chance that one of them could get hurt. But Jack and Peter shrugged it off, they done worse before.

Jack stared at the tower; Peter said it was the newest thing he found. Which was a little off the Disney folk knew every place in Disney. This tower looked too old to be new, but how come Peter didn't know if it existed before.

Curiosity got the best of him, as he slowly flew into the window. He was hesitated at first, not sure what he would find. Surprisingly it looked…cozy.

He stared in awe at the paintings on the wall they were beautiful and detailed with care. But the main painting that caught his attention was the one in the center.

It was a painting of a girl who faced her back to him, staring up in the skies at glowing lanterns. But her hair was so _long _and blonde that it was practically glowing gold. He stared in awe as he walked forward suddenly he felt something jiggled at his foot. He stared down, looking at the chains that were tied to one of the wooden walls. It trailed all the way up to the, a knife that was lying carelessly on the floor.

_What the-_

He thought; he stared at the knife closely. Wondering what kind of place is this? Did the knife had blood on it?

Then something brown caught his attention.

He looked in the corner, was that…_hair_…

"What are you doing in my tower?" An unfamiliar voice, caught him out of his thoughts. He stared gawking, at the girl who called him. She was beautiful was short brown pixie hair, light creaming skin, pulp pink lips, but what caught his attention more was her eyes. Her eyes were _sparkling _green eyes her eyes were the only thing kept him speechless. As he kept on staring, he felt something _sparking _in him.

The girl was angry and without another word or indication, she smacked him hard with a frying pan.

Then everything went black.

* * *

REVIEWS!


End file.
